


Four times

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sana is an oblivious idiot that falls in love but doesn’t realise it and Jihyo’s just trying to be a good friend (even though she wants more).orThe four times Sana fell in love and the one time she realised it.





	Four times

 

**One** .

 

Sana was late to school. For the first time ever, popular, beautiful, straight A's, Minatozaki Sana was late. Her parents had been arguing the night before, so she hadn't got any sleep and when she did fall asleep, it was through her alarm. She walked as fast as she could, without running, to her class but as she was about to walk into the room, she remembered the homework sheet that had to be handed in today. It wasn't exactly a long piece of homework but between writing papers and her parents arguing, she didn't necessarily have time.

 

She walked into the class with her head down hidden slightly by her hair falling into her face.

 

"Good evening Miss Minatozaki," Ms Sunmi smiled sarcastically. "Nice for you to join us, please take a seat and get your homework out on the desks, unless you're so unprepared you forgot that as well."

 

Sana smiled, as brightly as she could, but it didn't quite reach her eyes and walked over to her seat next to Jihyo, her completely platonic, no crush at all, best friend. As she took her seat, Jihyo looked up worried and took Sana's hand that was placed on the desk.

 

"Hey, Sana, are you okay?" The question sounded so genuinely concerned it took all Sana had not to fall into her best friend and cry in the middle of the class.

 

"Yeah, peachy, just parent stuff," Jihyo's eyebrows furrowed with question but before she could speak Sana started talking again. “Okay, I know you don’t let people copy off your homework because it’s unethical and everything, but can you please make an exception for me because I’ve had the worst week ever and honestly I haven’t had the time, I promise I’ll make it up to you, I-“ 

Before Sana could finish, Jihyo handed the homework with all the answers to Sana with a small smile.

”I’m sure if Minatozaki ‘straight A’s, not one detention’ Sana hasn’t got her homework, there’s a good reason for it.” 

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, Jihyo you’re the best I love you so much you’re amazing” She punctuated each thank you with a kiss on the cheek which left the girl a light pink across her cheeks.  

 

Sana quickly scribbled down all the answers and working out to the maths homework onto her sheet of paper and handed the original back to Jihyo. Ms Sunmi walked past to collect it and as she left to sit back down Sana let out a small sigh and a ‘Thank you’ directed at Jihyo. The girl looked up, a small smile on her face, and shook her head. 

 

Sana’s heart beat a little faster at the smile, then realised their hands had connected again under the desk which made her blush darker than Jihyo had before. 

 

Best friends.

 

**Two** .

 

“Minseok! I’m so done with this! I don’t want to have sex with you, you can’t try and get me drunk, and you can’t force me. I’m so over your fragile masculinity, get out !” Sana was finished. This was the third time Minseok has tried to persuade Sana. He said she just needed to relax and have something to drink, and Sana was his girlfriend and ‘ _ girlfriends are meant to please their boyfriends Sana, so you should please me.’ _

 

”Sana, no, you don’t understand what you’re saying. You’re drunk and tired and angry, you should sleep it off, we’ll be fine in the morning.”

 

”No I’m not drunk, I haven’t had anything to drink. I’ve made my decision. I don’t want to see you again we’re finished.” Sana felt like she was about to cry but there was no way she was going to let him feel like he had power over her.

”No. Listen here Sana.” He took a step closer, “We are going to talk about this, then you are going to get over your little tantrum,” Another step, “and then we are going to go to bed,” he was right in front of Sana, she couldn’t move any farther back and Minseok was pulling his hand back. 

 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Momo slammed the door open with rage filling her eyes. She took hold of Minseok and threw him backwards. “You think you can put your hands on my sister? Get the fuck OUT! NOW!”

 

Minseok stood up quickly and ran out the door, slamming it behind him and muttering something about, ‘crazy bitch’. 

 

Sana was still frozen in place, trying to process what just happened. All that was racing through her mind was  _ ‘He’s going to hit me, he’s an idiot and done some stupid things but he’s never hit me.’ _ She knew Momo was trying to get her attention, but she couldn’t focus or move.

 

“Hey, Sana, it’s okay, he’s gone and if I see him within 100 ft of you ever again I’m going to mess up that face of his.” A small smile pulled on Sana’s lips as she refocused and turned to look at Momo. 

 

“Thank you, I really appreciate it, but I really want to be alone for now. I’ll call you when I wake up but I’m tired and want to sleep.” Sana lied. She wasn’t tired she just didn’t want to be around anyone.

 

”Okay, well, call me if you need anything or if he comes back.” 

 

Sana nodded, hugged Momo and then walked into her room to get changed into some sweats and a hoodie that was definitely hers and definitely didn't smelt faintly like Jihyo’s perfume and vanilla.  (Jihyo forgot her hoodie once at movie night and Sana forgot to return it.)

 

Just as Sana was lying in bed getting comfortable and putting Netflix on, her phone rang. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

“Sana, are you okay? Momo told me what happened, and I swear to god if he hurt you I’m going to beat the living sh-.”

 

“Hey Jihyo, no I’m fine he didn’t hurt me, Momo got here in time, I’m just shaken up.”

 

“Sana, I know you’re not okay. Please talk to me?” Her voice softened from the anger it had in it before.

 

”I’m not okay Jihyo.”

 

“Tell me the story, darling, what happened?”

 

”He came over to my house because my parents aren’t in, so I thought we could have a movie night because we never seem to hang out anymore and,” Sana sniffled and tears started to fill her eyes, “He started kissing my neck but I told him no and pushed him off.”

 

“Oh, Sana.”

 

“He stood up and looked so angry; he started shouting at me saying I always lead him on and he called me names, I told him I was done and that we were over, I told him to leave but he wouldn’t go,” tears were pouring out of her eyes, but she didn’t bother to wipe them, “he cornered me against my wall and pulled his arm back as if he was going to hit me but then Momo came in and pushed him off me, then shouted at him to get out.”

 

“I’m sure it wasn’t nearly as nice as you put it, Sana.”

 

“No, she swore a bit but it’s okay, I’m fine, I’m lucky Momo came when she did.”

 

“Sana this isn’t okay, and I know you’re not okay, you’re crying. “

 

“I just….Can we just...Can you just talk to me? Until I fall asleep? Your voice is comforting, and you make me feel safe.”

 

Of course.

 

**Three** .

 

Sana was in school; it was a week or so after she ended it with Minseok and she hasn’t seen him since. She wasn’t complaining life had been better without him, and she gets to spend more time with Jihyo. 

 

They have game nights every Friday with, Jihyo, Momo, Mina, Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Tzuyu, Dahyun and Chaeyoung, then every Saturday it’s, her and Jihyo watching awful romcoms or horrors. 

 

Tomorrow, someone from Sana’s class is throwing a party because their parents are out-of-town for the weekend and since Sana is very lovable and has many friends, she was invited. 

 

The only problem was, she didn’t want to go by herself because chances were, Minseok was going to be there and she wasn’t ready to see him again yet. Momo has a date with Nayeon, so they can’t come, and Mina and Chaeyoung have a tonne of homework and they’re helping each other with, so she’s left with Jihyo. (Again her totally platonic, no crush, best friend).

 

Sana and Jihyo were walking to Ms Sunmi class when she asked. 

“Hey, so, I know you’re not a fan of parties, and you’d rather sit at home and watch ‘How to get Away with Murder’ because honestly, I wouldn’t-“

 

”Sana, please get to the point, I love you I really do but we’re near to class and there’s no way I’m talking in Ms Sunmi class.” 

 

“Well, this girl called Jennie is throwing a party, and we’re partners in biology so I said that I’d come but I think Minseok going to be there and I’m just not ready to see him yet, or ever.”

 

”Sana, I don’t know I have homework and I really, really don’t like parties.” Sana stopped in her tracks and grabbed Jihyo’s arm forcing her to turn around and face her. 

 

Their eyes met and Jihyo melted. She was doing that damn pout that is IMPOSSIBLE to resist. 

 

Or Jihyo just has a soft spot for her best friend. 

 

“Ugh fine I’ll go but using puppy dog eyes is totally cheating.” Sana laughed and wrapped her arm around Jihyo’s shoulder, planting a kiss on her cheek as they kept walking. 

  
  


Sana has just finished buttoning her maroon shirt when she heard a knock on the door. She was wearing a dark maroon shirt tucked into her black jeans, a black blazer and a pair of vans on her feet. 

 

She jogged to answer the door but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw what Jihyo was wearing. Jihyo had a long-sleeved, blue, translucent top on tucked into a floral patterned skirt and flats. Since Jihyo always wore heels, it normally gave her an inch or so on Sana but tonight Sana was the taller one, and she didn’t mind. 

 

“You look beautiful, Jihyo” Sana blushed and looked down as she said it but Jihyo laughed and breathed out a ‘Thank you.’  

 

“You look very nice yourself.”

 

Before Sana could get distracted and pull Jihyo into her house to watch movies instead of going to a stupid party, she grabbed Jihyo’s hand and pulled her out of the door. 

 

“Come on, may as well get this over with as quickly as possible.”

 

When they arrived at the party, it was already in full swing. It took them a bit longer to get there because Jihyo insisted they walked in case they couldn’t find parking near the house. 

 

There were people making out in every corner and even more people getting pulled upstairs, presumably into bedrooms. There was a game of beer pong taking place in the corner of the living room and, everyone was dancing in the middle of the floor. 

 

“Ugh, this is going to be awful.” 

“I know, I’m sorry I dragged you here, I just didn’t want to say no because she’s so nice and people expect me to be at parties no matter how much I hate them.”

 

They had been there about an hour, talking to random people, staying away from the alcohol and trying their best not to leave when a very, very drunk Minseok stumbled over to both of them. 

 

“I swear to god if you don’t leave in the next five seconds...” 

 

”You’ll what Jihyo? Fight me? Kick me out? This isn’t your house, and Sana doesn’t belong to you.”

 

”Please don’t, I told you we are over, that wasn’t temporary.” Sana could basically see the anger pouring out of Jihyo, but Minseok didn’t seem to notice as he kept talking. 

 

“Babe, you were angry, we’re good now right? I- I miss you.” He leaned in to kiss Sana but before Sana could push him away, he was on the floor with a bleeding nose. 

 

“SHE HIT ME! THAT PSYCHO FUCKING HIT ME!” The girl who threw the party, Jennie, walked over to the group of now five people and everyone else crowding round.

 

”Minseok shut the fuck up and get out before you get a black eye as well.”

 

The two boys that had stood on either side of Minseok helped him up and dragged him out as he kept shouting obscenities at Jihyo. 

 

“Sorry about that Sana I knew you broke up with him. I didn’t invite him; I swear.”

 

”It’s fine Jennie honestly he had that coming but do you have any ice for Jihyo’s hand? I’m pretty sure it’s going to bruise.” 

 

Sana laughed looking at Jihyo, who just shook her head with a shy smile on her face. 

 

“No, but I can drive you two home, I haven’t had anything to drink and honestly this party is getting boring.”

 

”Yeah please, if it’s not too much bother.”

 

By the time they had reached Sana’s house, Jihyo’s hand has swollen slightly and turned blue and purple. 

 

“I can’t believe you punched him,” Sana said, walking into the kitchen to get ice and wraps for Jihyo’s hand. 

 

“Neither can I, he completely deserved it though, maybe now he’ll know his place. Who does he think he is walking up to you like that?”

 

”I don’t know but it was really bad-ass,” Sana kneeled in front of Jihyo, who was sat on the sofa, holding her hand and resting the ice on it. 

 

“Thank you,” it was barely a whisper but Sana still heard it. 

 

“For what? I should be the one thanking you.” Sana replied, just as quiet. 

 

“Everything. Taking me to the party, not freaking out over me punching him, fixing my hand.” 

 

“You are very welcome hyo,” Sana brought Jihyo’s bandaged hand to her mouth and placed a kiss on her knuckles, then stood up and sat down on the sofa next to her. 

 

**Four.**

 

The door slammed shut for a second time in an hour. There had been screaming and shouting all night. Momo had snuck into Sana’s room and they were both lying on the small couch with tears rolling down their faces. This was it. The end of their parent's marriage. 

 

Although Sana was adopted, the Hirai's had always felt like family but now, now I didn’t. Everything was falling apart and now all she had was Momo, Jihyo and her friends. 

 

“I’m going to see if I can find Mom, okay? I won’t be long, and I have my phone with me I just need to make sure she’s okay and has somewhere to stay for the night. I’ll probably end up staying with Nayeon so you can text Jihyo to come around, she always helps, yeah?” Momo spoke softly as if she was afraid that after everything Sana’s been through, even just talking too loud will make her shatter. 

 

Sana nodded her head and stood up, throwing her arms around her sister. 

 

“I love you, too. Now call Jihyo, see if she can come over I’m going to find Mom then go to Nayeon's.”

 

It took another hour until Sana picked up the phone. It was 2 am and she doubted Jihyo would actually pick up but she couldn’t sit in the silence of her house for any longer. 

 

It took three rings for Jihyo to pick up. 

 

“Sana? Why are you calling so late, is everything okay? “

 

“Jihyo,” her voice cracked and she let out a sob. 

 

“Hey, calm down okay? I’m on my way over give me five minutes. “

 

“They- They’re” 

 

“Shhh it’s okay I’m on my way don’t worry. Is the door unlocked?”

 

”Ye- yeah, I’m in my room.” 

 

Jihyo got there in four minutes, not that she was counting. She heard the footsteps coming up the stairs and her bedroom door open but she didn’t register anything until she felt herself being picked up and placed into her bed. 

 

She felt Jihyo sit down next to her and wrap her arms around her shoulders. Sana buried her head into Jihyo’s neck and felt the tears roll down her face. 

 

“What happened? Do you want to talk about it?”

 

”They’ve- They’re over. They split up, why did they split up?”

 

”I don’t know Sana; I don’t know.”

 

”Can you just- just hold me? I don’t want to be alone."

 

It took Sana a week to get out of bed. Jihyo would bring her food and drinks and lie with her in bed watching Netflix when she could. Her parents are staying in hotels, and Momo is with Nayeon, so Jihyo is staying with Sana. Her friends have come to visit and see how she is because they know she's already lost one set of parents, so it must be hard to lose another.

 

When Sana got out of bed, Jihyo was already downstairs so she took a shower and put on her favourite hoodie, which just so happened to be Jihyo's, and a pair of sweatpants. She walked downstairs to see Jihyo walking around the kitchen making coffee and breakfast, with a quiet song on in the background.

 

Jihyo turned around to find Sana staring at her.

 

"You're out of bed. How are you feeling?" Jihyo looked at her softly as she walked over.

 

Sana shrugged and wrapped her arms around Jihyo's waist, resting her head on her shoulder.

 

"It'll get easier."

 

"Thank you for putting up with me."

 

"Sana I don't put up with you," Jihyo pulled away and rested her hand on Sana's cheek, "I care about you and you're in a bad place so I'm taking care of you."

 

A wave of realisation washed over Sana. Nobody had ever cared for her like this, not really. She knew she would drop everything in a second for Jihyo because she was in love with her. She loved her so much it hurt because Sana saw herself as a problem in times like these. She saw herself as someone who couldn't be loved and didn't deserve to be loved because she was broken. Jihyo loved her. No matter what state she was in if she was happy or sad or didn't get out of bed for a week. Jihyo still loved her.

 

"I love you, Jihyo, you mean so much to me and I know I'm not in a good place right now but when I am, please go on a date with me? I love you, you're my best friend, but you mean so much more."

 

"Of course Sana, not now though. First, I'm going to help you get through this though okay?" 

 

"Okay. Thank you."

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you, too." 

 

Sana pressed a swift kiss to Jihyo's lips. 

 

It was a promise, a one to never be broken.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this on AFF https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1403062


End file.
